


Be My Luck

by Dragestil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Past Violence, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Genji found much more in Mercy than just a doctor.





	Be My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

He had always been the odd one out amongst the Shimadas, but his antics were generally hushed but tolerated. There was no use in causing a stir about it when it could just as easily be kept secret within the clan. No one else needed to know about the youngest child. Whatever he got away with, it was purely to keep him content enough not to stir larger trouble outside of the clan. But that all changed when he came face to face with his older brother, the heir to the Shimada name. Genji remembered vividly not what happened during the fight, but the days that followed.

He thought he was dead for many moments. He was spread across the ground like an overturned rubbish bin. He had become numb to the pain simply from it overwhelming all of his senses almost immediately. But he wasn’t dead by some miracle - or perhaps curse. And whatever luck he had summoned help. In less than his entirety, he was brought to Overwatch headquarters. That was where he met her.

Dr. Angela Ziegler - Mercy - was the first one he could remember seeing. He was laid out on a hospital bed, hooked up to too many machines to count. She had brushed the hair from his brow when she caught his eyes opening. She had spoken her name and position quietly. He had gotten admittedly more caught up in her eyes than was perhaps wise. She asked him how he was before she asked who he was. Despite it all, he felt like she genuinely cared.

“My name is Genji,” he began once he was certain he could actually speak. His voice was not entirely what he remembered it to be, but he knew there had to have been some work done on his body to keep him from dying. “I am of the Shimada clan.”

“You are the youngest…” the good doctor trailed off as she looked into Genji’s eyes. He realised only after a moment that she was waiting for him.

“S-son,” he said after swallowing down the instinctual rush of fear, “youngest son.”

“Of course,” she replied, making a quick note in the medical chart she was holding. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

“I fought with my brother. I thought I was killed.”

“It was a very precarious situation, indeed. You were close to death when they found you. But I -  _ Overwatch _ can help you. We have the technology to connect your human form with a cybernetically enhanced form. We have already performed some enhancements, it is true, but these have only been what is necessary to save your life.”

“It would be a new body?”

“Yes. Our engineers would design it, with your input. We want this body to be comfortable to you, of course.”

Genji fell into silence. He had never considered it would be possible to truly physically alter his appearance. It had been hard enough arranging to get hormones without anyone outside the clan knowing about it. He had assumed a life of physical discomfort was the price of existence. But now he was being offered the chance to rewrite his body entirely. The idea was hard enough to grasp and harder still to fully accept.

“Genji?” Angela asked, concern as apparent in her tone as in her eyes.

“They will make me a new body?”

“Yes.”

“No one will ask...questions?” he replied after a moment of consideration.

“They want your body to be comfortable to you and functional. There are no other expectations of its appearance.”

“What is the price?”

“To pay for this procedure, Overwatch would ask that you work for them.”

“They know about my skills?”

“Overwatch is aware of your training as a ninja within the Shimada clan, yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I will do it.”

The scene faded from his mind as he was brought back into the present. It had been a long day. He had been keeping himself busy with seeking out the last remnants of his criminal past. Days and weeks bled together until he couldn’t tell them apart, but he didn’t mind. If he was working ceaselessly, he had less time to think about everything.

Overwatch had changed his life, and not only because they saved him from death. They had finally given him the ability to become himself, to have the physical form he had always desired in secret. And they had even sharpened the skills he had learned in his youth. He was faster and stronger than any ninja he had trained under before the incident. Everything should have been perfect.

“Genji?”

He looked up suddenly. He must have drifted off again. There was a book in his hand, but it had slipped far enough he couldn’t see any of the words. He looked up. There she was. There she  _ always _ was. Angela was settled on the other end of the couch, feet tucked up to one side as she looked at him. He exhaled, willed his muscles to relax. He was safe at home. The past was the past. He had found safety and security and acceptance.

It hit him then that he  _ had _ found acceptance. He had never realised that that was what he had been craving since the beginning. He had done so much to just be another one of the guys that he had found himself kept separate from everyone else. But Angela had never considered him as an outsider. She had never questioned him about who he was. She leaned forward and settled one of her hands over his. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he said, running his free hand back through his hair. It was one little thing he still had that reminded him of his previous life.

“Do you want to talk?”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Genji.”

“Why me?”

It was Angela’s turn to fall silent, furrowing her brows in thought. Part of her had always been expecting a question like this. Part of her had also wished that it would never come up. She was never certain what her response would be. But he had asked, and she had suggested she would answer. She ran her thumb absentmindedly over the back of his hand as she thought.

She could remember the day she met him as if it were yesterday. She had been warned to prepare for an emergency arrival that would require her full attention. She had readied the surgical theatre with a full complement of staff and equipment well before the doors swung forcefully open. He had been barely alive, in many senses of the word. Both his consciousness and his physical form were hanging in the balance. His sheer fortitude to still be alive astounded her. She knew long before she had read his Overwatch file that he had incredible strength.

“You are positive,” she finally said, though her brows were still close.

“I am positive?”

“You did not die, even when anyone else would have. And when you woke up...You did not give up. And then…” Angela trailed off, chewing on her lower lip. “I do not know if I could have done it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have forgiven your brother, after what he did, after how he left you to- I do not want to say it,” she said, shaking her head and staring at him. “I do not know if I would have your resolve. I do not know if I could face him and not...I don’t know.”

“I understand,” Genji replied, leaning forward until their foreheads rested against each other’s. “I think you are far stronger than I am. You know that your companions will falter and even fall again and again, but still you follow and protect them from harm as long as you can. You saw me as I was and did not give up on me. Who else would have spent so much time on me?”

Angela sighed but smiled faintly. These moments still managed to catch her off guard, the brief seconds where all of their defences fell and they finally existed purely in the moment with each other. Despite all of their inner demons, they found happiness together, as well as the strength to struggle on against any odds.

“I think perhaps we both got lucky,” Angela said with a gentle nod of her head.

“I know I am,” Genji replied, catching her hand within both of his own and bringing it to his mouth for a faint kiss. 

“We should get to sleep soon. Have you seen what time it is?”

“I am sure it is too late.”

Angela laughed quietly as she stood up and stretched. Genji slid one hand into her as he followed suit. They headed together toward the bedroom, and slowly let the cares of the day slide away. By the time they were settling beneath the covers, their muscles had finally loosened enough to melt into the bed.

“Sleep well, Angela,” Genji said, curling an arm around her waist as he cosied up behind her.

“Goodnight, Genji,” she replied, nestling back into his comforting embrace. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
